DarkHart Chronicles
by Wayens
Summary: When DarkHart finally breaks out jail, he finds that being a criminal mastermind isn't as easy as he would like to believe...


DarkHart Chronicles: Chapter 1: Breakout 

"It is time..."

"What is, sir?"

"Time to leave, Adolph, time to be rid of this stinking hellhole. We've escaped from the detention center for a week now and we must leave before the authorities come and give it an official once over that would signify the rebuilding of their damnable structure."

"Sir, language."

"Adolph, whoever said you a schoolteacher of all things should be minion to a criminal mastermind?"

"Nobody, sir, but a clean ship is a safe ship."

"But not a clean mouth, Adolph. The clean mouths are actually the ones that are more dangerous, for they can hide the ugliest truths behind them. Remember that. I'm sure the dolts at the elementary schools never taught you that."

"Yessir. um, high school though, sir."

"What?"

"High school, that's the level I taught in... sir."

"Well, that's even worse now, isn't it?"

I am DarkHart. Self-proclaimed mastermind based from Mercy Island where I lead a crew of escaped convicts on a quest for criminal dominance. As if that was as easy as getting ice cream. Obviously, I take it to heart that I can't be especially picky of my company, but people like Adolph make me ponder the wisdom of my path just for pure sanity's sake. Yet ever since I took that potion, I believe there was no turning back. With great mind must come great fortune and I intend to collect.

Why not be a hero, you may ask? Well, I guess I'm just not cut out to be all virtuous and holier-than-thou. Not that being associated with Paragon City's illustrious superhero group wouldn't have its perks, but that life would be too... limiting. What I crave is what every individual should have a right to but can never attain without imbalancing another: power. Ah, yes, power to be myself, the power to direct events, and in doing so, have the power to turn a whole population to my will.

And what is my will, you say?

"Sir, are you quite done?"

"Hm? Yes, Adolph, what is it, man? (Or mouse as it were.)"

"You've been standing there for quite some time, sir. Shouldn't we be making preparations?"

It seems my self-ruminations may have a deterrent side effect.

"All in good time, Adolph, all in good time."

"The dropship has left, sir. I don't think the captain was that pleased when you called Kalinda a overfluffed sheep that would just fleece you. Shouldn't you have just taken his offer?"

"Well, of course not, I'm not going to join some crusade to be some sort of Destined donut for Recluse. As much as conquering from within sounds enticing, the fact of perfect conduit for brainwashing also comes to mind. I'm not underestimating the fact that this was a recruitment drive and Recluse would not take too large a chance with his fresh meat.

"We'll get off fine, Adolph, and I already have a viable contact in mind. The good captain did mention another whom he thought to be less enlightened but may be worth our consideration."

"Wouldn't he be leading you on, too, then? Knowing there would be recruits thinking as you do and this alternate contact would thus also be under the sway of Recluse?"

"No, the captain's sharp-minded but not conniving. He was speaking with a disgusted honesty that is undeniable. We'll talk of this later, Adolph. First, let's get to the coast."

This is where my role as mastermind is really tested. How to direct the people under my leadership and have them truly carry out my will.

"Alright, water-based mutants come to the front, I want you to shape the water into more or less solid raft, gravity dominators shoot backwards for propulsion. Anybody who has problems with it would get a dark miasma migraine from me, understood?"

Hmph, having a PhD has its uses...

As we jetted across the bay towards the Rogue Isles, I pondered upon how I should continue with my life. I mean being incarcerated while barely reaching my prime had its pros and cons. Though my ultimate plan had been delayed, I had gained valuable intelligence on the state of the villain community, allowing me to tweak my plans to near perfection for the coming years.

Of course, knowing most of these reprobates had been imprisoned for a time, I did not take their words as current gospel, but will use them as a basis-

"Sir?"

"Yes, Adolph?"

"I believe we are almost to our so-called 'port', sir. Shall I tell them to stop?"

"Stop?" Oh no. "Stop all waterflow!" I ordered. "Drop gravity!" I commanded.

And SPLOOSH! As the Red Sea closed up again in the story of Moses, we slid onto shore...


End file.
